Who the Hell do you think We Are?
by Transfat
Summary: Kamina and Simon, two young men who are bonded by soul and spirit, trek across the Capital Wasteland, determined to change it for the better. Or will it be the wasteland that changes them? Romance and all that good stuff later on. Including LW! ON HIATUS.
1. Who the Hell do you think We Are?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fallout 3 or anything related to it.

**Author's Notes:**

This is my first Fallout 3 fanfic. This is basically the product of me having time on my hands, wanting to try something different, namely, a semi crossover with Fallout 3 featuring some of my favorite characters of all time. Kamina, and Simon. Their character concept is borrowed from the anime "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann". For those who have seen the anime, I just wanted to see how a character like Kamina would fare in a different universe, the Fallout 3 Universe.

For those who haven't seen the anime that the main characters are based off, it won't have an affect on your perception of the fan fic. There are no deep references to the other anime, or else this would be in the crossover section. Things might seem silly, or too comedic for a Fallout 3 fic which is usually dark, depressing, I mean, the world was destroyed by nuclear bombs, is there really any room for humor and light stuff? But it's something I'll make work hopefully not making things too un-fallout 3 like.

* * *

**Just Who the Hell do you think We Are?**

_It's almost midnight, the full moon is shining brightly casting an erry illumination to the earth below. It isn't a night that people should be out, but the rules of what should and shouldn't be happening went to hell a long time ago. What appears to be a young woman is lying on a precipice overlooking a river. Her attire consists of a full camoflauge suit mixed with hay, grass, and dirt. Her sniper rifle is within reach a couple of feet to her right, along with a cigarette lighter and a couple of burnt out cigarettes. She had been waiting at that position patiently for almost three hours. She's about to reach for another one, but a glimmer of light quickly catches her attention. Her heart skips a beat as she grabs her rifle and, after making some minor adjustments, peers into the scope…_

"T-1, I've got a visual on the targets. They're approximately 50 meters to the left of the collapsed bridge over the river. It's just like our contractor said, a group of around eight raiders "escorting" two women and a young boy. They are moving at a walking pace along the river heading east along the river. They should be at Nav Point A in around five minutes. Orders?"

"_T-4, this is T-1. Continue to moniter their position, I've got the rest of the boys here to ambush them at Nav Point A. Everyone, make sure your gear is in top notch shape. This is a delicate operation, they outnumber us by four, but that's why we were hired with a payment double our usual rate. If things go right here, we won't have to fire more than a couple of rounds to scare em. If nothing else, I want to avoid a full out fire fight, make them believe we have more people with us than we do."_

"Copy that T-1."

The young woman allowed herself to relax and as she continued to watch the group move along the river.

In another four minutes, they would have the hostages securely in their posession. She smirked, humans placing so much value on other humans. People like that were the first to die in this world. Two women and a little kid, definitely not worth the 3,000 caps their contractor had offered for the rescue mission. The two women would probably end up being sold somewhere as prostitutes. Although it was this human affection that would be paying for their drinks tonight. So it wasn't too bad. She pitied the kid though, stupid adults made stupid decisions and dealt with them. But kids got the rough end of the stick, always getting fucked over by stupid decisions made by the same stupid adults. Her face darkened as if remembering something from her past. Sighing, she lit up another cigarette and waited for the raiders to cross the ambush point. It would all be over soon.

If things went according to plan.

* * *

_Roughly 50 meters east of Nav Point A_

If anyone happened to meet them, they would've needed to taken a second to realize what they were seeing. It was a strange sight. The first was a young man who looked like to be around 16-18 years old. His outfit consisted of sandals for his feet, dark brown pants tied with a belt,and a traditional japanese sarashi. Strapped to his hip was a nodachi (sword). He also had flashy orange glasses that formed a widened out W in front of his face. He looked like someone who was ripped out of time from the past and placed in the present.

The second was a boy who was considerably shorter than the young man. He had a simple blue vest like shirt, with matching pants, and a pair of big goggles around his eyes. Even though they were young enough to be considered two little kids, you couldn't help but feel like they weren't affected at all by the things around them. They both held their head up high, and walked with a sense of purpose, like they had a goal that was more important than anything in the universe…

Kamina stopped, eyes surveying the bright star filled sky, eyes narrowing as he watched the moon shining brightly overhead.

"Bro? Is there something wrong?" His companion asked.

Kamina looked down into the eyes of a boy who trusted him completely and utterly.

"Actually…yeah Simon."

Simon's eyes widened in anxiety as he looked around for what could cause Kamina to feel uneasy.

"What is it bro?"

"Well Simon. That damn moon, it's way too bright!"

"…Wha-, the _moon is too bright?_"

"Yeah! Hear me out Simon, on the other nights that we've traveled, it was so dark that we could barely see where we were going. But now all of a sudden the moon decides to pull a Las Vegas freakin' night show plaza on us! Now _why _would it decide to do that Simon?"

Simon could only shake his head in bewilderment. "I don't know bro, I think this has something to do with the things we learned in class, you know…the moon cycle?"

"Simon! Trust me on this, it's way too bright for just a simple night…" Kamina looked on beyond Simon to the river. "Something's gonna happen soon, I can just _feel _it. C'mon, let's get going, I don't want to miss this!"

* * *

T-4 smoked her cigarette uneasily. The moon was shining so brightly that it was almost like it was daytime, except it was a colorless pale light that lit up the ground giving everything a ghost like feel. She tensed up her grip on her .308 Dks-501 sniper rifle. Something didn't feel right. She peered into the scope again. The raiders were gripping their weapons tightly, they had sensed it too, and were now roughly pushing their hostages along. Well, feelings put aside, T-4 knew she had a job to do, the targets were 20 meters away from the Nav Point. It was all going to be over soon, the sooner they got out of this place the better. It was starting to give her the creeps…

"_T-4! T-4!"_

Muffling a curse as she dropped her cigarette she picked up the radio.

"Jesus, T-1, why the hell are you radioing in **now? **We've got our targets approaching your position in a couple of minutes!" T-4 hissed.

"_You IDIOT! You've been so focused on the targets that you've forgotten to look anywhere else! Who the hell are __**they**__?"_

T-4 quickly shifted her view in the scope east, her eyes widened. Why the hell were travelers out at a time like this!

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit." She muttered as she watched the two parties walk closer and closer to each other. "T-1 the fuck are we gonna do?

It wasn't out of concern for the travelers that she was getting tense. It was merely because those two were now going to be a variable. Variables can screw up a mission in a heartbeat, and with only about a minute until the inevitable confrontation, it wasn't looking good.

She set her scope on them, then gasped. One of them was just a little kid! Couldn't have been older than 12.

_Jesus, kid you sure picked a fine time to go out sight seeing._

"T-1, what do we do? One of them's a kid!"

"_Doesn't matter T-4. They're just variables in our mission. Change of plans, we wait for them to confront each other, those two guys look like they've got some weapons on them. They might be able to distract the raiders or maybe take one or two of them out. Either way, it works for us and makes our job a helluva lot easier."_

T-4 tensed. Sweat was rolling down her face as she saw what was looking like to be a bloodbath. _Shit_. They spotted each other. Surprisingly, the raiders didn't immediately open fire. They were just staring at the two travelers. As if unable to make sure of what was in front of them. They just looked so…different. T-4 focused her scope on the tall one's face. His expression wasn't that of fear, or even confusion. In fact, he was _smiling_. As if he expected to meet up with the raiders. The kid's expression was no different. In fact, she could've sworn the kid had an expression of utter hatred for the raider group they were facing. _What the hell? Why aren't they running?_

_

* * *

_

_Nav Point A_

It was like a scene from an old western movie. Two groups, facing each other off at a distance of around five meters. The raider group shifted. They were also confused as to why these two supposed travelers weren't just trying to run. They were used to that by now. They would just shoot people who tried to run, that's how it always was. But these guys were different. They weren't running, so they were unsure of what to do.

What looked like to be the boss raider stepped forward.

"So what the fuck are a couple of travelers doin' out in the middle of the night?

The tall one spoke up. "What does it look like we're doin'? We're travelin! The fuck are you guys doing out here anyway?"

The boss raider wasn't amused. "Don't play smartass with me ya fuck, what kind of fukin idiot travels in the middle of the night! Don't you know there's dangerous people out lurkin about at this hour?" He smirked.

"I could say the same for you." Kamina replied. "Quite a lot of people to be traveling at this hour aint it?" He gestured to the raiders. "And what's with the two women and the kid?"

The boss raider decided to continue playing. "Oh, these two fine babes and the little brat? Why, me and my boys are just escorting them!"

Kamina glanced at the two women, they had bruises all over their body, the boy was showing signs of malnourishment and was trying hard not to cry.

"Where?"

"Megaton."

"Oh, you know, Megaton is up north."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you guys are heading east."

The boss raider was quickly getting annoyed at this stuck up brat. "Oh well, ha, our mistake. Thanks. We'll be on our way." He made a move as if to leave, then turned back.

"…Ya know, now that I think about it, I think I deserve some payment for giving you such useful advice!"

Kamina frowned. "Advice?"

"Yeah…we told you guys that there were a bunch of dangerous people lurkin about, don't you think that's really useful?"

The boss raider subtly started stroking his gun as to say, _the fuck are you gonna do now boy?_

Kamina thought for a while. "Ya know what? That WAS some pretty useful advice you gave! Thanks! I bet that's what you were wanting right? A big ol fashioned thank you from yours truly!"

The boss raider's head veins bulged. _Jesus this guy is thick. _He put on a fake, but dangerous smile. _This is your last chance boy. _

"No…I was thinking of something else…like… your brat's goggles! And on second thought your glasses, they look like they can fetch a quick 400 caps, if you please!"

As the boss raider was talking his other fellow raiders started forming a menacing semi circle around Kamina and Simon.

Kamina put on a expression like he was in deep thought. He looked at Simon, who looked back at him.

Then they both looked at the boss raider.

"Nah."

The boss raider snapped.

"WHAT! You idiots! I was thinking that there might've been a brain in that fukin head of yours but it looks like I was wrong. We're fucking _raiders _kid. That's right, we're the Capital Raiders. We OWN this area. If you wanna go more than one mile in this hell hole you gotta fuckin deal with us. I don't know what the fuck you guys are doin out here in the middle of the night but you've just wasted about a half an hour on our escort mission. These two fine ladies and the kid are gonna fetch a handsome sum to the slavers. So hand over yer valuables and you might just leave here with your fuckin heart still beating!"

The boss raider finished his rant and started panting for air. There was a tense silence.

Kamina looked at him, his eyes full of a burning hatred. "Oh…so you're _raiders_ huh. I see, does that title somehow give you the right to walk around doing whatever you please? You know what I see? I see some cowardly men hiding behind some guns and armor."

The boss raider's eyes bulged.

"I despise people like you. I hate everything there is about them. You spread fear and terror to the innocent, not thinking twice about who you kill. What a joke."

Kamina took a step forward. The boss raider unconsciously took a step back.

"I think we need to get one thing straight."

Kamina pointed at the boss raider with authority, his eyes looked to be on fire behind his gleaming glasses which reflected the moonlight in several different directions.

"WE... ARE NOT AFRAID OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU."

"MY BRO IS RIGHT." Simon joined his brother. "NO ONE SHOULD BE AFRAID OF OTHERS TAKING THEIR LIVES LIKE ITS NOTHING"

Kamina gripped his nodachi. "MY SWORD WILL CARVE A PATH THROUGH FILTH LIKE YOU TO A NEW TOMORROW. A BETTER TOMORROW. A TOMORROW WHERE PEOPLE DON'T HAVE TO BE SCARED FOR THEIR LIVES. A TOMORROW WITHOUT YOU.

Simon: "OUR ULTIMATE GOAL WILL NOT BE STOPPED TONIGHT BY THE LIKES OF LOWLY RAIDERS!"

Kamina/Simon: "**JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?**"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Ending may have been a little silly. Guess I was caught up in the moment, will get better as more chapters are put in. Chapter two up! :D


	2. Past, Present, Future

**Reviewer Response Section**

**To: Helpful**

Thanks my man, I'm glad you liked the idea. I hope I can bring out it's full potential with this fic :). Keep on reading and be sure to **subscribe**!

* * *

**Past, Present, Future**

_Damn, who the hell are these kids? Does he really think he and the brat can take all of us on?_ The boss raider thought to himself. He looked to his crew who still had their guns pointed at the two strangers in front of them. Some of them were starting to sweat.

_Shit, they're getting nervous, because of a stupid teen and a little kid? Time to show them who they're messin with. _

"Hahaha!" The boss raider laughed and pointed a meaty finger back at Kamina and Simon.

"You've got guts kid, I like that. But face the facts,I've got a company of seven raiders with me with guns that have no real problem with tearing a new asshole in the middle of your head. _And…_" He smirked, and pointed at his three escortees.

"We've got some merchandise with us. Now, it's not like we _want _them to die or anything, that means we don't get our payload, but we can live with it. We'll just raid some old fuck's home later, hell maybe he might have some kids and women with him and we'll have our merchandise restocked. But…if a gunfight breaks out, one of your bullets _might_ just hit one of them.

He gestured to the two women and the kid.

"And I have a feeling that's something you don't want to happen."

The boss raider grinned, and feeling especially confident said as an afterthought.

"Tell you what kid, I'll give you a minute to decide what you want to do, make the wrong decision though and it's gonna be over for you."

These stupid brats were trapped now. Whatever they decided to do now, it was sure to end up in the raiders' favor.

"Bro…what do we do? He's right you know." Simon whispered.

The truth was, that big over the top speech was mostly an act, at least for Simon. He looked brave, but in the inside he was scared out of his mind. Simon could feel his body shutting down due to fear. His heart was beating wildly like a machine gun, his palms were wet from the sweat, and he could feel his legs shaking.

"Bro…I…I know that you said you need me to be strong but, I don't know." It was too much for Simon. The menacing glares of the raiders, the guns that they were pointing straight at him and his bro. Simon was on the verge of panicking when he felt Kamina place a hand on his shoulder. And just like that, the fear went away and in came the warmth from Kamina. With Kamina standing next to him, Simon felt like he could face anything and come out on top.

"Of course I've got a plan." Kamina whispered to Simon, his eyes never leaving the raiders. "You remember that canister I bought from the caravan a few days ago right? Well, now's the perfect time to use..."

* * *

"T-2, what the hells going on down there!" T-4 muttered into her radio.

"Hell if I know T-4." T-2 responded. He was stationed on an overlooking edge with a mounted machine gun aimed right at the Nav Point.

"Whatever it is those kids think they're doin, I hope they do it quick. My mini-gun is begging for some love right now." He chuckled.

* * *

_Around 50 seconds later_

"Taking your sweet time are we?" The boss raider yawned. "You've got…five seconds." He looked to his fellow raiders. "Cock your weapons boys, looks like we'll see some blood tonight." The raiders grinned and chuckled evily, finally, the boss was giving them the go ahead to do what they did best, shoot to kill.

"Five".

Kamina said, "Simon…you ready to do this? I'm counting on you."

"Four"

Simon looked at Kamina. He was standing straight, unafraid, and defiant even in the face of death.

"Three."

The raiders raised their weapons, eager to do away with the annoying strangers.

"Two"

"The shits about to hit the fan folks." T-1 said over the radio. T-4's heart raced. What were they thinking? Could just the two of them really take them all on? She cocked her sniper rifle, this was it.

"One."

"Well Simon?" Simon could feel Kamina's grip on his shoulder tense up. No one could tell but Simon knew. He knew that at that moment, Kamina needed him as much as he needed Kamina…

"Zero."

"Let's do this bro."

Kamina grinned; those were the words he needed to hear.

The boss raider finished counting. "Well, I must say I'm disappointed in you. At least you didn't beg for your lives. Any last words before this river becomes your grave?"

Kamina remained silent. After a tense silence, he raised his hands to his face, and started to slowly remove his glasses.

The boss raider growled.

"It's too late for that kid. I gave you a chance to leave this with your miserable lives and you missed it. We're going to take your head AND your valuables! But since you're already being so courteous, why don't you hand it to one of my boys here." The boss raider gestured to his men.

Kamina slowly moved his thumb up the edge of his shades until he found a tiny bump. He pushed it, and a small blade popped out.

"Here." Kamina displayed a wolfish grin. "TAKE IT!" He turned around, and before anyone could react, whipped his [throwing glasses?] at the boss raider's foot. The glasses turned throwing knife effectively impaled the boss raider's foot to the ground.

"GAHHHHHH!" The boss raider screamed, and for a split second, all of the other raiders' attention was on their boss. That was all Kamina needed, without hesistation he charged, expertly unsheathed his two handed nodachi and stabbed clean through the boss raider's right arm.

"BOSS!" The other raiders cried and raised their weapons to shoot at Kamina.

"IDIOTS!" The boss raider gasped. "If you shoot at him you'll hit me too-ARGH!"

Kamina ripped out his nodachi and with lightning speed brought down his sword blade-first into the boss raider's knee. Losing his ability to stand, the boss raider fell forward into Kamina's shoulder. Heavy blood loss was making him disoriented.

_Damn it…how…how…how did it come to all this? W-…why…why am I bleeding? Why do I feel...like I'm dying…?_

_The whole world turned dark, and during the last few minutes of his life, it was just him, and the mysterious stranger._

"You weren't listening to me and my bro earlier were you?" Kamina murmured

"Wha-…" was all that the boss raider could say.

"You know, you were right. If there was a chance that we could end up killing those two women and the little boy, I probably would've surrendered to you _raiders_." Kamina spat out the last word with disgust. "You would think using swords in a world of guns would be suicide wouldn't you? But it's protected me and my bro before, and now, it's gonna let me take care of your raiders without risking the lives of those three. Pretty convenient huh?"

_Son of a…bitch…he's mocking me while…while I die…_

"You bastard…think…you're…really tough huh? I've…met…people just like you…-cough-trying…to change the whole…god –cough- goddamned world with…their stupid sense of justice and morality. Ha…I've got news for you Dorothy…this aint Kansas anymore. This…is the Capital Wasteland…survival…survival of the fittest. If…if you ain't cut out for this…you should've just did…what billions of other people did…just go die in a hole somewhere when the bombs fell…Raiders…we're strong, we adapt…-cough-, we adapt to the present, and..that's why we're feared…and that's how you survive...you want a world...a world where you can just…relax and sip your tea or whatever god damned drink strikes your fancy…-cough- -cough-…you're about a couple hundred years off kid…past ain't gonna help ya now…"

Kamina remained silent while he listened to the man's dying words.

The boss raider chuckled. "What? You're too good to talk to me now?"

"No…you're right ya' know? People who cling to the past will not last in this world. And…those who are fit to adapt survive. That's the hard truth. But, that doesn't mean it's right. Humans as a race have always strived to progress. Progressing through technology, ideas, culture, civilization, and progressing from epidemics, natural disasters, famines…war. And progressing is a one way street, and that's forward. It's human nature to _always_ strive forward. The past is the past, it's something that's already happened. Lives and decisions lived and decided by others and the world that they lived in. I've got my own past you know? It's something that I will not forget, but I refuse to cling blindly to it. Instead I let its memory drive me forward. Humanity could have chosen to die in a ditch, but we've survived haven't we? But when I look at this world, I see people who look to the past, and people who are locked in the present. I see people like you who chain, shackle, and bind them to a state of present, unable to move forward, and eventually all they can do is reminisce and look despairingly at the past. Humanity is losing its fighting spirit, and I'll be damned if I sit back and watch it happen. I said that my sword will carve a path to a tomorrow, and it will always be a tomorrow, never a yesterday, never a today, but always to the future…

The boss raider listened patiently to Kamina's speech, then chuckled.

"Such hopeful words for someone so young, well, you can try to do whatever you want to do. But you'll have to get through the raiders first kid. If you can't even kill some raiders, you have no chance of changing this messed up hell hole of a world."

"You would willingly ask me to kill your own men?" Kamina surprisingly asked.

"Pfft. They're not my men." The boss raider spit. "They act all servant like when we're on a mission, but my occupation as the boss raider is constantly being…challenged. Besides, they've done all sorts of messed up things to men, women, and children that would make your little bro empty his stomach more than once. Have at 'em."

"So you have no ties with them?" asked Kamina.

The boss raider grinned. "Haven't you been listening to what _I've _said kid? We're raiders, no ties to the past, only the present." -cough- This time a bunch of blood streamed out. "Damn…I…think…this is it…I'm glad too…I was getting…tired…of…of…talking…."

The boss raider fell limp.

"He's dead! He killed the boss! KILL HIM!" The raiders yelled.

"NOW SIMON!" Kamina roared.

* * *

**Next Update Coming This Week! (8/20/10)**

**Don't forget to Review! Cmon, the button is so close! :D**

**Or subscribe, that button is available when you're reviewing!**

**Hell or do both!**


	3. You're no different than them!

A/N

I lied! Update coming out a couple of days sooner because the words just came to me. Enjoy!

**To: Reznor77**

Thanks for the review :). And don't worry, I'll figure some way for Leeron to make his appearance :D.

* * *

The boss raider fell limp.

"He's dead! He killed the boss! KILL HIM!" The raiders yelled.

"NOW SIMON!" Kamina roared.

* * *

**You're no different than them!**

A plume of grey smoke suddenly rose shrouding Kamina and the seven raiders .

"-cough-cough-…damn it! A smoke grenade, bastard stop trying to hide!" A raider angrily yelled, before his head exploded in a gush of blood.

"I'm not hiding, who the hell do you think I am?" Kamina smirked. He quickly ejected his sword out of the raider's head and started circling around the remaing raiders, looking for another potential point of attack.

_I hope Simon found a place to take cover, and the three hostages. I gotta keep moving, if I stay in one place too long again they'll put a bullet in me. This smoke is doing a good job of obscuring their vision, with only shadows moving around. They will take at least a couple of seconds to figure out which one is me. I need to take advantage of that. There! An opening. _

Kamina started to rush forward, and then side stepped as the raider realized who he was and fired a shot from his hunting rifle. The bullet was a clean miss and it gave Kamina the time to close the distance in a second. He sliced clean across the raider's chest.

Kamina crowed, "You guys picked the wrong traveler to mess with tonight!"

A salvo of bullets whizzed by his ear, one of them just nicked him, producing a single drop of blood. Kamina nearly lost his balance before quickly correcting himself.

_Ok, smack talk later. Gotta concentrate on getting out of this mess. There! Up ahead, two of shadows separated from the rest. Now's my chance!_

* * *

"So he's got some brains in that head of his…" T-4 smugly said to herself.

_It would be suicide to try to take seven ranged opponents with a melee weapon no matter how quick or skilled you were. He would be cut down before he could even move…But by using a smoke grenade in such close proximity to his enemies, he's managed to close up the distance while reducing the effect of his disadvantages and gaining the advantage of __**having **__a melee weapon in such close quarters combat. Damn, all this thinking has gotten me riled up for some raider head busting. _

She reached over and activated her radio. "T-1 , permission to go kick some ass?"

Silence.

"…"

She thought she could hear her team leader sigh over the radio.

"_Hell __**no**__. Stick with the original plan, you have any idea what would happen if we jeopardize this mission with something stupid like rushing in like that? Reilly would never let me hear the end of it, our merc team would lose its standing with the others, all of our asses would be up for a beating, we would lose our pay too. We will probably, no we __**definitely will**__ have to cut our rates because we can't claim a spotless mission record anymore. T-4 you listening to me? T-4? T-4?"_

T-4 was already halfway to the plume of smoke rising over the depression made by the river having athletically slid down her vertical position. Her hair rippled unrestrained in the wind behind her as her legs pumped faster to the action. She had already made her decision before she even activated her radio.

"Sorry T-1, but a girl like me needs to have her share of the fun. The rest of you guys should make sure our pay is safe." She casually said.

The radio crackled. _"Damn it T-4, if you fuck things up, it's coming out of your pay!"_

"Don't screw your panties in a bunch T-1. I don't fuck up." T-4 retorted.

She looked up ahead to the smoke. It was still preventing her to see what was inside, but she could hear perfectly well.

"Ahhhh fuck! Where is this guy!" yelled raider 1.

"There he is! Shoot him! Shoot him!" yelled raider 2.

The rattle of an assault rifle, the bang of a discharged shot gun.

Music to her ears.

* * *

_Shit, the wind is starting to clear up the smoke. This is bad. I'll have to speed it up. _Kamina thought as he momentarily used a dead raider as his shield from the wizzing bullets. There was a 10 milimeter pistol right next to him. For a moment he was tempted to use it. It would be so much easier to take these guys at range. But…

_I don't want to be responsible for the two women and the kid's deaths…The smoke was do disorientating that I have no idea which way is which anymore…for all I know I could be aiming right at their direction should I choose to use the gun…_

He peeked over the raider's body. The remaining three raiders had figured out his general location and were closing in on him. He could see their faint outlines amid the smoke, they were working together now. Each of them was a good meter apart. If he charged any of them, the others would just shoot at him freely.

Suddenly, before Kamina could think of a plan, a huge gust of wind suddenly blew all the smoke away. His cover was gone and in its place were three pissed off raiders.

"You're dead meat kid."

"GET AWAY FROM MY BRO!" Simon screamed as he jumped up and latched himself to the raider furthest to the left.

"Shit, we forget about the other brat! Kill him already!" The raider gurgled out.

The other two raiders turned their weapons to kill Simon.

"Oh no you don't." Kamina growled. He ran towards the nearest raider.

Suddenly the two raiders turned their weapons back on Kamina.

"FOOLED YA!" They gleefully cried.

And then they simutaneously fired their hunting rifles straight into Kamina's abdomen.

"BRO!" Simon screamed. He loosened his grip on the raider he was holding.

_Simon…_ was Kamina's last thought before he fell to the ground.

"Ya didn't forget about me so quickly did you little brat?" The raider sneered as he punched Simon square in the face, and pinned him to the ground.

Simon eye's were frantically searching for Kamina. When he found him lying on the ground his eyes widened. _So much blood…is it really going to end here? After all that we've been through?...There's no way…no way…_

Simon thought angrily as tears came into his eyes. The raider's grin widened.

"Awww, how sweet. A little kid crying for his brother!"

_It…it isn't fair! It's not fair at all! Why is my bro dying on the ground while these three scum are allowed to live? Damn it! If only I could've helped my bro earlier. He's always doing everything to…to protect me. I…I can't even do the same for him! This is really it…we're really going to die here._

Simon didn't realize he said his last thought aloud.

The raider sneered. "Yep kid, this dirty little river is gonna be your grave. Don't worry, we'll make sure your valuables fetch a fair price at the market."

The raider took out his 10 milimeter pistol and aimed it square at Simon's forehead.

His finger just about to squeeze the trigger when…-

_CRACK_

His head exploded.

Simon's eyes widened as pieces of what used to be the raider's brain splattered all over his face. Before he could even move a second shot rang out.

Another raider's head exploded in a sea of blood and brain matter.

_What's going on-_ Simon began to think when he saw a figure vault over, and land in front of him.

The last raider was in full panic now. Just a half an hour ago they had been doing another routine delivery to the slavers. Now the boss was dead along with six of his companions. This was it, he was going to die in this hellhole and no one would notice. His mind quickly debased itself to its ultimate primal function, survival. The raider's face twisted into an expression of hatred and fear. Snarling, he took out his shot gun, but before he could even put his hand near the trigger, the stranger whipped out a sniper rifle and shot it right out of his hand.

"RAHHHHHHHH!" The raider yelled as he charged at the stranger, pulling out a switch blade. The stranger nimbly side stepped and brought up a knee toward the raiders mid section. Not letting the raider recover, the stranger brought down an elbow on the raiders head. The raider collapsed to the ground, his last thoughts _god damn it all_ before the stranger put three shots from a 10 mm pistol into his head.

_We were saved…we…who…who saved us? How did he take down three raiders so easily? _Simon thought as he painfully got up. _BRO!_ Simon remembered as his eyes frantically searched for him. There was Kamina, blood slowly pooling around his body. "BRO!" Simon rushed to his fallen companion's side. Kamina wasn't moving. "No…bro you can't die here, you CAN'T!" Simon sceamed at his unresponsive soul brother. The cold hard truth slowly dawned on Simon. "He's…he's…he's de-" Simon was interrupted by the stranger, who knelt down at Kamina's side, and nestled two fingers to Kamina's neck.

"He's not dead." The stranger said.

Simon immediately fell back in surprise. A woman? A woman had taken out three raiders? What was she doing out here in the middle of the night?

The woman reached down her waist, and activated a hidden device.

"T-1, I've finished off the raiders. Is our payload safe?"

Simon's eyes widened. Were these raiders too? No…they didn't look like common raiders. And the woman in front of him was skilled, she had effectively taken out three raiders in the span of about 30 seconds. Simon felt his body go through a roller coaster of emotions. He was glad that Kamina was still alive. At the same time he felt confusion. What _was_ this woman doing here? And who was T-1? As the adrenaline started to die down, Simon felt his legs losing strength. _Oh god, we almost __**died**__ tonight…and that person over there saved us_. Simon realized. He tentatively walked over to the woman.

"Hey…uh…I don't know who you are miss…but…thank y- OOF" Simon grunted as the woman turned around and punched him in the stomach.

"First of all." She said to the still groaning Simon, "don't call me miss, and second of all, that was for screwing up our mission and almost making my team lose our fukin payload!"

"What!" Simon gasped. "Your…your mission?"

"Yeah! Our mission! We had it all planned out before you came and messed things up. This was going to be the ambush point. I was stationed further back while the rest of my team was in the perfect place to flank em! Then alooong came you and your bro or whatever and had to fuck things up! The fuck were you guys doing out in the middle of the night anyway? What a bunch of idiots you and your brother are. Although I admit it did make this ordinarily common mission somewhat interest- OOF"

It was the woman's turn to grunt as Simon tackled her.

"Hey, what the fu-"

"SHUT UP!"

His eyes burning with anger as his knees straddled the woman. His hands dug themselves into the her shoulder. His face was twisted into an expression of rage and yet at the same time tears were freely flowing down at the sides of his cheeks.

"You! Your mercenaries aren't you. That explains everything. You're…you're acting all high and mighty because me and my bro _screwed up your mission? _What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"Simon screamed at the woman. His voice piercing through the night.

He had only felt this type of rage one time before, he couldn't control himself.

"You…you _used us_…me and my bro. You said it yourself! This was the ambush point right! Everything was going to plan until me and my bro had to come and mess things up. Any…any _decent normal human being_ would've helped us. But, as luck would have it, our saviors just had to be _mercenaries_. I bet your leader or whoever the shithead leads your fucking merc team thought to himself, _hey! This is a great chance to take care of two birds with one stone huh? _So…you just sat back and planned to watch my bro get killed taking out as many raiders as he could to…to…_protect me_..." Simon whispered.

Then Simon's eyes narrowed as he remembered what the woman was talking about. "And now what's this payload…"

Simon's eyes widened as he remembered the two women and the kid. He laughed.

"Hahahaha, wow and here I was thinking that you were at least a little bit _different_ than the raiders. But..you're not."

The womans eyes, void of any reaction the whole time, narrowed slightly, Simon caught on.

"Oh, so comparing you to the likes of raiders, the scum of the earth gets you off doesn't it? Well I'll say it again. YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN LOWLY, COMMON, STUPID, FUCKING, RAIDERS."

The woman's hand suddenly shot out and enclosed itself around Simon's neck.

"Wrong thing to say kid."

* * *

A/N

Three chapters, but not alot of "action". I mean, it's still midnight at Nav Point A at the river! But I found the dialogue scenes so powerful that I had to end the chapter herel

Next update coming out as soon as possible!

**Read and Review Please! The button is right there :D**

**And be sure to subscribe if you like it!**

**The biggest incentive for an author to keep on going is if he knows he has viewers waiting for his material (DUH!)**


End file.
